One More Night
by N7Dragon5
Summary: Fenris is conflicted between his Pirate Queen and his Champion, and he knows he can't have both. For the millionth time he promises that Isabela's had her chance...for now. Maroon 5 "One More Night" Songfic. Rated T for implied adult things and minor language. Another one-shot. May edit later, so don't memorize it. Please review...you know, if you wanna...


Fenris slowly opened his eyes, trying to take in one little detail at a time. The first thing he got was his position of laying on his side between the sheets of a worn-out bed, his mind throbbing in his skull as a side-effect to the bottles of wine he'd consumed the night before. He threw his hand up and rubbed his forehead, groaning as he did so.

"Ah, you're awake! I was starting to worry," cooed a voice behind him. The noise stabbed his eardrums, making him force out something of a grunting sound as he held his head harder. He lifted himself up, putting his weight on his left arm and not bothering to turn to look at the woman whose grin he could feel on the back of his neck. He heard her scooting her way over to him. She wrapped an arm around him before he jerked his shoulder to remove her.

The memories slowly returned to him; another night in the Hanged Man with the seductress Isabela. The minute he recalled the details of last night he hated himself, and the pirate queen seemed to sense this. She gave a short laugh, an unexpected reaction to her rejection.

"What?" Fenris growled, letting his hand fall to his side. He hated it when she touched him anywhere, but he found himself crawling back to her every time he tried to leave.

"Ooh, you're angry! Good, that makes it more fun!" She tackled him again and he had to gather whatever strength his tired self had to get her off.

"No."

"Well, that's _no_ fun." Fenris turned his head to find Isabela on her back, holding the blankets just above her chest with one leg on the outside, glaring at him. It was strange to see her without all of her accessories on, without the bandana, earrings, huge neck…thing, even after all of the nights they'd shared before. It wasn't something he could really get used to.

"We can't do this anymore, you know that." After a brief staring—or was it glaring?—contest, Isabela's expression softened and turned into a look, a certain look she got when she did something mischievous or found out some dirty little secret about someone.

"This is about Hawke." It wasn't a question. She knew the answer, but he didn't know if he did.

"Nothing's about Hawke," the elf retaliated.

"Bullshit. You _have_ to have seen the looks she gives you, especially when you're within ten feet of me." He'd noticed, sure; he just didn't acknowledge it. Hawke had had Anders following her around—though he had to know by now that she didn't feel the same way about him—so Fenris had backed off. There was always something inside him that regretted it as he watched the way Hawke's expression changed while talking to him or Isabela, an expression that said she regretted his decision as much as he did. "If you like her, go for it. I'll be waiting right…" she scooted over again and put her leg around his, pulling him closer by the shoulder, "…here. And there's nothing you can do about it. I had you first, so I win."

"I don't want you to 'win'."

"That's because you want Hawke to fulfill that role." She smirked at him again and he pushed her away with both hands before crossing his arms and going back on his side, recalling all the arguments he'd had with Isabela. Most of them stupid, never amounting to anything, but they happened anyway. He didn't know why he loved her, he just did. Maybe it was because she was attractive, or maybe it was the fact that she had _experience_ in something other than her weapons.

"And if I do? What then?" he said over his shoulder. Isabela shifted in a way that put her on her back with her hands folded over her stomach.

"Then let her have you. But I'm warning you now," she looked over and gave the back of his head that look again, "I'm not Danarius. You can't simply escape me." Knowing that she had crossed the line, Fenris allowed his markings' abilities to take over, making him glow blue as he turned and grabbed her arms, staring daggers into her soul. Her expression didn't change. She kept the same emotionless mask that she'd had when uttering the words. Fenris stopped glowing and sighed, closing his eyes and letting go of her arms.

"If you want her, go ahead and get her. I won't object, especially because you have more experience in this field now." He opened his eyes and looked into hers, weighing his options before coming to a decision, making one last futile promise.

"This is our last night, you hear me?" Isabela smirked mischievously again and nodded, and they were at it again, their hatred for each other fueling their final joining. Neither knew if Hawke would even touch Fenris with a ten-foot pole after the woman he'd been with, but neither cared. It was supposed to be their last night, and they were going to make it at least a little memorable. If not, they could always try again.


End file.
